So Crazy it Might Just WORK
by Katara Falcon
Summary: one shot  maybe more depending how much Invader sah bothers me ; Ginzo gets an idea from his underlings... and idea thats already been tried...  heavily  implied slash t fpr safety
1. So Crazy it might just work

**HELLOS! :D in leiu of a new chapter for SOTS, i have written THIS drabble. special thanks to INVADER-SAH for much helps on teh spellins. **  


* * *

Nakamouri was attending the normal pre-heist rituals (aka swearing the air blue, pinching cheeks, yelling about one thing or another, rinse and repeat), and holding the gem in his own hand to prevent it's theft. There was no crazy thief to cut off his hand this time... but Kid was devilishly sneaky.

"Sir... why don't you just stick it down your pants?" Made sense to rookie 482. Most people wouldn't... violate another like that.

Nakamouri stared at the man for about a minute, considering. _Koi pond or vending machine, koi pond or VENDING MACHINE? _It was a VERY hard choice, but he eventually made it. Into the koi pond with Rookie 482. He was very red faced... for reasons that he was NOT SHARING.

* * *

_**"Why don't we just stick it down someone's trousers?" asked one of the younger chasers of the infamous Kaitou Kid.**_

_**"Sure, let's try that, Nakamouri-san," the current inspector growled, passing the young adult the gem, "YOU be our volunteer since it's your idea."

* * *

**_

Random Officer 231 looked startled. "He /does/ have a point, Keibu-san." the man started. "My son did that to my daughter just a few days ago... well, he licked it too, but I doubt that would sway Kid... perhaps Kid believes in Cooties? It's worth a shot."

Nakamouri considered sending 231 to join 482.

"It doesn't work." he stated. "It's been tried, and it doesn't." He went to go yell at people on the other side of the building.

* * *

_**"Why Nakamouri-kun..." That lilting voice had whispered in his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Seductive, deep... no, HUSKY, warm as satin, soft as silk, all at the same time... "You'd think that you harbored feelings for me..." Silk covered hands were soft on his sides. "I'll give you points for trying, though."

* * *

**_

It /was/ tempting. Hakuba's always going on about how Kaitou was Kid... or how Kid was not the Old Kid, but that was nothing. Nonsense. All of it. Toichi was dead, and would never EVER leave anyone to fill the deadly shoes. Now it was just a skilled imposter, maybe a skilled assistant... maybe... in the off chance... to prove it... hm...

* * *

**YES I AM A SHAMELESS GINZO/TOICHI (and sometimes Mrs Kuroba too) SHIPPERTHANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ASKING :D**

**r&r? 83**


	2. Kaito Kid the II?

**hi. its kinda official. a) i own nothing :D b) this is now a section for my random stuff. i dunno wut wut?**  


* * *

Nakamouri sighed, and then slid out onto the roof. There stood Kid, the source of all his

headaches and migraines and blood pressure problems. The man stood, holding a gem

against the moon, before sighing, pocketing the crystal, and turning, to discover his

audience of one.

"You have a lot to answer too, Kid."

Kaito Kid watched him, eyes shadowed, the monocle glowing white. _"If it's answers you_

_want, Keibu..."_

"You left your son to CRY, Toichi." Nakamouri looked angry. "He thinks you're dead,

your WIFE thinks you're dead, when you're gallivanting across rooftops... searching for

your thrice damned jewel! WHY?" he was... speaking quietly. Not the yelling anger he

showed at every heist, but the sad, disappointed kind of angry that a parent would give a

misbehaving child. The tone made Kaitou's blood run cold.

All he could think was `_not an- wait, how long as Nakamouri known?'_

_"My apologies, Keibu, I haven't the vaguest of ideas as to whom you speak of"_

"Don't play coy, Toichi Kuroba." Ginzo was deadly serious. Poker face, poker face...

never forget your poker face. Kaitou sighed inwardly. No getting out of /this/ one

unscathed.

_"Very well, Keibu. Still, I am not my predecessor."_ Nakamouri did a double take at that.

_"I would appreciate that you keep his name from your lips."_ Kaito Kid whispered. _"Now,_

_anything else you wish to ask?"_

Nakamouri stayed in his position, but his eyes hardened. His fingers twitched towards his

radio, then stopped.

"Alright Kaitou... but if you EVER need help, you will be on MY doorstep, or in MY

office immediately, understood?" with that, the Inspector turned on his heel and left,

leaving a, albeit calm looking, majorly off balanced Kaitou to leave as he so wished.

* * *

**heh... i love everyones favorite swear-filled inspector to peices 83**


End file.
